


not your typical date

by orphan_account



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison pursed her lips, trying to think of the best response. “Felix, it really is no big deal. Donnie lost his job and we realized we needed another way to supplement our income.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	not your typical date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_M](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_M/gifts).



“What the fuck, Alison?” Felix punctuated each word for what Alison assumed was dramatic effect. “You’re selling drugs? Bloody hell.”

Alison pursed her lips, trying to think of the best response. “Felix, it really is no big deal. Donnie lost his job and we realized we needed another way to supplement our income.”

He rolled his eyes. “I understand but for fucks sake Alison, Donnie nearly lost his nose. Next time the threat might be much, much lower.”

Donnie swallowed. “Alison, I don’t want to lose my nose.”

She gently patted his hand. “Donnie, neither of us want you to lose your nose and while Felix does have a point, we now have Bubbles. It gives us a much bigger game plan now.”

There is no such thing as a game plan when drugs are involved, love.” Felix warned. “You either get fucked over or do the fucking over first.”

“We’ll do the fucking over. No one is going to threaten my family again!”

Alison cleared her throat. “Donnie, why don’t you heat up the car? I’ll be out once I give Felix the emergency numbers.”

Once Donnie was gone, Alison smiled nervously at Felix. “I promise you we will be fine. I know how to handle myself.”

“ I am aware that you can handle yourself and kick some ass but even the great Alison Hendrix is vulnerable every now and then. It only takes one moment, love.”

“Donnie and I have weighed the risks.”

He sighed. “Nothing is going to change your mind, is it?”

Alison leaned up to kiss his cheek. “You’re a good friend, Felix. I know you’re worried about me but you don’t have to be. I have my sisters and you to make me up if the situation gets squirrelly.”

“Oh, trust me it will get squirrelly with drug deals involved.” Felix had this deep set in frown on his face. He wasn’t going to let up so she had to change the topic to something else-- like the kids.

“You remember the kid’s schedules and food allergies?”

He gave her a cheeky smile and pushed Alison towards the door. “I’ve babysat for your little darlings enough to know how to care for them. Go enjoy your date!” 

Alison winced at the mention of the date because it really wasn’t a date. Unlucky for her, Felix picked up on it.

“It’s not a date is it, Alison?”

The jig was up.

“It’s not so much a date but a meeting with our drug dealer.”

Felix groaned. “Bloody hell, Alison!

“Oh, Felix try not to get so worked up! It’s important we keep an open and honest relationship with our drug dealer. Bimonthly ‘dates’ are beneficial for all parties involved.

The words seemed to bring little comfort to Felix. It was unfortunate but there was nothing she could do.

He shook his head. “At least buy a bottle of wine on your way home, yeah? That way you and Donnie can have some semblance of a date.”

“Will do, Felix. I promise.” 

Alison kissed his cheek again and then walked out the door.

“Be safe!” Felix shouted after her.

Alison looked behind her, a wide smile on her face. “Always.”


End file.
